


Iris' Secret

by yodepalma



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Gladio is Everyone's Big Brother, Iris is a Little Shit, Not Beta Read, Pointless, Shopping, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: He has one text message from Noct and he scowls at it before he opens it to find it consists of only two words: “Save me.”OR: Iris loves to shop, but Noct really, really doesn't. And Gladio is no help at all.





	Iris' Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greyskiesblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/gifts).



> i was just trying to come up with a scene for a kinkmeme prompt and greyskiesblack ruined EVERYTHING T_T
> 
> i suck at titles so here's a play on Victoria's Secret because i goddamn hate that store and its lack of BRAS IN MY SIZE (they _say_ they have bras in my size, but my crushed boobs have shown that they are lying liars who lie)

Gladio finishes the page he’s on before he reaches for his phone. He has one text message from Noct and he scowls at it before he opens it to find it consists of only two words: “Save me.”

Gladio’s scowl deepens, but he figures if Noct even had time to punctuate properly it can’t be anything important. “From what?” he texts back.

“YOUR SISTER.” Noct responds seconds after he hits send. Somebody has to get this kid off the phone; he texts _way_ too fast for a prince.

“Because Iris is SO terrifying,” Gladio responds, snickering to himself. He knows damn well how scary his baby sister can be when she puts a mind to it; he’s on the tail-end of her glare more often than not.

“WE’VE BEEN SHOPPING FOR HOURS AND I THINK I’M DYING,” Noct says, three crying faces following the complaint. Noct isn’t much of a shopper—too many people recognize him when he’s out in the city—but Iris will inevitably stay out for an entire day. She always comes back loaded down with about a hundred bags of clothes, and if someone else is with her she inevitably buys _them_ clothes too. Whether they like it or not.

This is something Gladio needs to see.

“Where are you?” Gladio asks, not that he actually plans on helping.

“Mall.”

Of course they are. Gladio shakes his head and slides off his bed, leaving his book where it is as he picks up the clothes he'd left on the floor the night before. He sniffs the tank top warily, but it doesn't smell yet. He's only worn the pants once so he knows they're fine, so he pulls them on and grabs his jacket. He does grab a new pair of socks though because, seriously, he's not _that_ gross. Usually.

The drive to the mall is quick, even with traffic trying to hold him up, and when he gets out of his truck he texts Noct again to find out what store they're in.

"PLEASE TELL YOUR SISTER I DON'T NEED TO WATCH HER BUY BRAS," Noct says. That'd be Iris' favorite underwear store, then. Gladio's pretty sure she only took Noct there to embarrass him.

"Tell her yourself," Gladio replies, walking as he texts. He doesn't have to look up from his phone; people always get out of his way.

Not sends him one of those weird smilies that look like a ghost is coming out of its mouth. He's still not entirely sure what that even means.

Skipping the escalator so he doesn't get stuck behind people who take up the _entire thing_ , he takes the closest set of stairs two at a time. They lead him three stores down from the place he needs. He can see Noct hovering barely a foot into the store from where he stands, and he has to fight to keep a smirk off his face.

"You look traumatized," Gladio says, smacking Noct on his back. Noct jerks forward with a grunt, dropping half the bags in his hands. One of them clunks against the floor, but Gladio isn't worried about it once he reads the "Teavana" label on it.

"This is the worst experience of my _entire life_ ," Noct moans, flushing bright red as a couple nearby girls giggle at his words. One of the girls holds up a skimpy lace bra to herself, asking her friend what she thinks. Noct's face brightens further and he turns away from them to look up at Gladio with big, kicked-puppy eyes. "Please save me," he whimpers.

Gladio grins back at him. "You gotta learn to fix your own mistakes, Noct."

Noct's groan is drowned out by Iris rushing up to them with an excited yell of "Gladdy!" Gladio has to catch her when she runs up for a hug, but he forgives her since she's already purchased whatever she came to the store for. He _really_ doesn't want to know what kind of bras she wears.

"Are you almost done torturing Noct?" Gladio asks, smirking. Iris turns to Noct with tears in her eyes, holding her newest bag up to her chest.

"I thought you were having fun?" She gives Noct her best pout. Noct glares at Gladio, the simple look promising there will be revenge soon. It's definitely worth it.

"I'm just getting tired," Noct says, pouting back and lifting the bags he'd kept his grip on. "And hungry."

Iris' tears immediately disappear. "Oh, we can take a break for lunch," she says brightly. "And Gladdy can help you carry the bags now, right, Gladdy?"

"'Course," Gladio says, picking up the fallen bags in one hand. "But I'm not carrying _that_ one."

Iris shrugs and holds her underwear bag out to Noct, who backs away with a look of horror. " _Boys_ ," she grumbles to herself, pushing past them and leading the way to the food court.

"Can't you fake an emergency or something?" Noct whispers to Gladio. Gladio just laughs and throws his free arm across Noct's shoulders, leaning into him until Noct whines.

"And disappoint Iris by leaving early?" Gladio asks. "Not on your life."


End file.
